Smallville: Dark Visions
by MyLadyLorna
Summary: The past has a way of coming back to haunt the present, as Lex is about to find out. And on the journey, he's liable to lose everything that matters most to him. COMPLETED.
1. Dark Visions 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. No sensual content in this chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His eyelashes fluttered, raptly following the activities going on behind his closed lids. Dreams were rare for this man, and when they did appear, he almost never put any stock in them, but this was different. He was there. It was real.

_Three separate limousines pulled to a stop before the enormous building, attached miniature American flags undulating in the subtle breeze. The doors on the middle vehicle opened, four guards decked out in sunglasses and weaponry holstered at their sides stepped out to the left and right. Their eyes were attentive and alert, following every movement that might pose a threat to the man now emerging._

_It was with elegance long born that he stepped forward. Performed several hundreds of times, he was now accustomed to the security precautions, the attentions, the adoration paid him by all American citizens. His neatly pressed slacks ended just below the tops of his patent leather shoes. The silken teal shirt was slightly open near the collar, lending him a relaxed air that was far from the truth._

_He plucked the sunglasses from his nose, surveying his domain with unadulterated satisfaction. Tucking the glasses into his front pocket, he moved up the walkway to the building, his security agents faithfully surrounding him, eyes on the alert for anything out of the ordinary. He reveled in the threat of danger; finding amusement in the knowledge that he could be dead within seconds if his men made just one wrong move. He passed through the doorway and into one of the largest powerhouses in the world. One corner of his mouth lifted in a sardonic smile, before he turned to greet his guests._

_Jonathan and Martha Kent._

_They were expected. Their son's life depended on their cooperation. He extended his hand and with a look of pained humility Jonathan accepted it, having no other alternative. The predatory gleam in his eyes was apparent, as the President of the United States invited his wary guests to come into the parlor._

Lex Luthor's eyes shot open and his body erupted in movement, landing him on the floor in an instant. His adrenaline was rushing and it was all he could do to allow reality to settle in around him as his eyes darted about the room seeking out anything that didn't belong. A faint sheen of sweat reflected across his face and bare torso as his breathing finally slowed to near normality. His dream had seemed so vivid. He relaxed back against the tangled sheets of his bed, allowing his mind to meditate on the meaning behind his visions. He had seen himself in the President's seat in the past, but this was another thing entirely. He had actually tasted sweet victory. It had been real, as real to him as the bedclothes upon which he rested.

Uneasiness settled like a blanket of darkness across his mind and soul and his eyes narrowed, mouth tensing into a straight line. It had been real, right down to knowing that the glasses he wore in his dream were the pair now resting safely in a dresser drawer. He couldn't stay in bed any longer. With determined movements, Lex hurriedly dressed, yanking clothes from his closet with barely a thought as to whether they matched. Since most of his wardrobe was done in black, the result hardly mattered anyway.

"Great. A psychiatrist would have a field day with me," he muttered in irritation, muscles tensing up under the mental strain of what he'd seen. He and Clark were not exactly on the best of terms at the moment, but he needed to see somebody, anybody. Just someone who he had been able to trust at one time or another and Clark Kent was the first person to come to mind.

With a squeal of rubber, a midnight black Porsche pealed from the mansion's garage, nearly fish-tailing as it took the somewhat hazardous dips and swerves into Smallville at a riotous speed. Lex didn't bother slowing down as he zipped past business and domestic districts, and though he knew that his somewhat ferocious driving would draw attention, it didn't really matter. These people had never cared for him in the past, and his current hazardous driving wasn't going to alter their mostly innocuous opinions of him.

The Kent farm loomed on the horizon within minutes and Lex slowed his pace slightly, parking the vehicle along the road, so as not to wake the rest of the household. Clark sometimes lurked in his loft at all hours of the night, so Lex wouldn't be at all surprised to find his old friend doing a bit of stargazing.

The night was cool, but not uncomfortable, and Lex had grown accustomed to never being completely warm. The lack of hair most likely had something to do with his perpetually chilled body, but it only made him more grateful for his uniqueness. The gravel crunched beneath his shoes as he quietly opened the side door to the barn and stepped inside. It was dark and musty as all barns, but he could already sense that Clark was in the loft above his head. He didn't call out, but started up the steps, allowing his footsteps to fall silently on the well-kept boards. Still, Clark heard him coming, and his voice sounded questioningly from the head of the rugged stairs.

"Dad?"

"No, Clark, it's me."

"Lex?"

Clark's voice echoed with incredulity and it was no wonder. Lex, even when they were close, had never traveled over for a late night talk. His huge form loomed in front of Lex instantly, but he didn't react to the sudden movement. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to Clark's remarkable ability in accomplishing things most people believed to be impossible.

"Do you mind if I come up?" Lex questioned.

"Lex, do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing here?"

Clark sounded almost irritated at the interruption, but that was no surprise due to the stiffness which had emerged in their friendship.

"Clark, I had a dream and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"So you were alone last night, were you? Somewhat surprising, don't you think?" Clark snapped at him. But he did move back from blocking the stairs and Lex took the immediate advantage by moving toward the unshuttered barn window.

"Clark, you know I've changed my habits since then. Besides, I never claimed to be perfect, as most of the town knows. You've certainly seen me at my worst, Clark, so why should you be surprised?"

Lex pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his tailored black slacks, blending almost perfectly into the darkness of the room. Chagrin crept across Clark's features and he sighed, settling onto the seat by the window, resting one hand on his telescope.

"I'm sorry, Lex, it's just, I don't know. I can't seem to trust anything you say anymore. After everything we had been through, I had at least thought you would have stopped investigating when I asked you. But instead you did it behind my back, and now everything that's happened since then. It almost seems like you're a different person from when you first arrived in Smallville."

A small smile touched Lex's face and a muscle jumped in his jaw as he settled back against the wall.

"I am different, Clark. I'm discovering what true power means, what it's like to possess and control. I beat my father, if only for a short time, and that's given me the smallest taste of victory. I wouldn't exchange that for anything, though I will say that I regret the rift it's placed in our friendship. It seems that secrets have a way of coming out."

Clark's eyes lowered at his words, and Lex cocked his head lightly, trying to force Clark into meeting his gaze. He would have none of it.

"Clark, I'm not the only one who's changed. For example, you've changed. Lana has also changed, and that's something you've never been able to handle. She's no longer the terrified teenager who's afraid to reach for her future. She's holding it in her hand."

Clark's eyes lit fire now and he stood chest to chest with Lex who, like all Luthors, refused to back down.

"Lex, I'm happy for Lana, but those decisions should have been her own to make, not forced on her by you. I never liked how you were giving her choices beyond her capabilities, and now, thanks to you, we've added Jason to this mix of insanity."

"That is another issue, Clark. Jason. I like him even less than you do, but at least I have him in a position where I can keep an eye on him. What about you? All you seem to do is lurk in the background, offending Lana and everyone else with your gibes, and that's not like you, Clark. Jealousy is one thing, but possession is even more dangerous. I'm willing to let Lana go. Can you do the same?"

Lex could sense Clark's rising anger, and he mentally stepped back from the disagreement. They needed to talk and this discussion was getting them both nowhere. He placed some distance between Clark and himself, sidestepping around the telescope to gaze up at the delicate stars so far above their heads.

"I've often wondered about the galaxy."

Curiosity overcame Clark's need to pummel something and he stood on the opposite side of the telescope, allowing it to separate them.

"There must be more out there than what we can see. As a child, I imagined other worlds, other beings and creatures. I never told my father, but my mother understood and she accepted my desire to know things beyond my reach."

"Clark, that's all I was doing with you. I never meant any harm to come from my curiosity, but it happened anyway. I fear I received that particular trait from my father, which explains why it hurt you."

Lex turned toward Clark, peering beyond the base of the telescope where Clark refused to meet his gaze. Lex didn't pull away, but waited, quietly and patiently for any response Clark was willing to give. Clark's eyes closed and he exhaled a sigh, looking downward for a brief moment, before he stepped around the telescope, closing the distance between them. They were alike in so many ways, but also very different, and Lex knew the differences consisted of how they had been raised.

Clark didn't seek power, but it seemed to gravitate toward him. Lex was always trying to bring his power to completion, and was constantly being forced backward. When it came down to the most important character traits, they were as unlike each other as oil and water, but Lex was not willing to relinquish their friendship based on such a feeble diagnostic.

Clark's eyes barely crinkled in the corners, his teeth lightly bit into his lower lip, and than the burden was released, if only for a time.

"Tell me about this dream of yours?"

Relief flooded through Lex's body though his emotions were not evident on the surface. He turned his attentions back to the window and sifted through his dream for pieces he could reveal to Clark without giving away the evil glee he had felt in knowing Clark's life would have been forfeit if his parents' refused to give him answers.


	2. Dark Visions 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Mild to moderate sensual content in this chapter.

The clear early morning air sent a brief rush of exhilaration through Lex, and a small curvature of the lips revealed a tiny smile. The time spent with Clark had rescinded some of the tension lying between them and gave him reason to enjoy the fresh breeze. He remembered the disgust and horror felt when he'd first been exiled to this cow town as he'd viciously termed Smallville. All that had changed within a few short years and it was now something of a refuge from the real world. Yet, the real world kept intruding itself more and more into his life, as the gift-wrapped parcel patiently lying in wait upon the mansion's front stoop declared.

The enjoyment of the morning was instantly gone.

Lex hesitated, prepared to call security at a moment's notice. He remembered all too well that one package delivered back when Lana had first started renovating the Talon. The grisly gift had unnerved him like no other. Packages of any sort were now looked upon with caution rather than excitement. He swallowed slowly, than decidedly knelt and untied the bow resting atop the box. One hand lifted the lid, inch by painful inch, but no revolting reminder nestled within the delicate tissue paper.

His brow creased in minor surprise.

It was a letter.

The envelope was elegantly engraved in the soft browns and greens of elegant calligraphy, lending an air of distinction and originality to the sender. A feeling of dread settled into the center of Lex's chest as he picked up both articles and ducked inside to the privacy of his office. He relaxed into the comfortable leather chair, pealed back the delicate seal affixed to the envelope and tugged the note free.

A chill moved down his spine, spreading its icy tentacles throughout his veins. He barely managed to repress a violent shudder. The words were absurdly simple, yet wrought with the deadliest poison.

Lex,

Well, my friend, it seems we're about to meet again. How long has it been, five, six years? Surely you remember your old comrade from childhood so long ago. Ah, but that's right, we never were true comrades were we, as you proved through your actions.. I've come back, Lex. It's time for you to pay your pound of flesh and I intend to take every ounce owed me. You'll see me in good time, but until then, tell your friend Clark hello for me. And Lana is as lovely as Michelle. As dark as Michelle was light and just the type waiting for you to corrupt and deceive her. It's good to be back, Lex. Until next time.

Todd

The note slid from Lex's numb fingers, sounding loudly as it floated to the neat surface of his desk, landing precisely in the middle. Nightmares always come back to haunt. Once more his past was creeping up from behind and surprising him with an elaborate sting operation. But this, never in a million years had Lex expected these memories to be dredged up from the mire and filth of his life before Smallville.

_I am not going down that path again._

"It can't be, he's..." Lex halted the unsteady flow of words, running a hand across his head, his scalp smooth under his touch. He sank back into the chair, his idle fingers stroking across his jaw as he attempted to coherently form a plan of action. His eyes narrowed, and he lifted the paper up to the light, minutely examining its every crevice and crease. For the moment, he was going to believe the note spoke the truth, or at least a form of truth. The mention of Lana, however, made his blood run cold. Clark, he well knew, could take care of himself in almost any situation, but Lana? In spite of her self-reliance, Lex knew that this one enemy she wasn't up to handling alone.

The keys were in his hand instantly, and in a remarkably brief span of time Lex sreeched up to the Talon with the scent of burnt rubber trailing the Porsche. The establishment wasn't open as of yet, but at the moment he didn't really care. Without bothering to knock, Lex slammed through the doors in a fury, his black coat tails flying in the breeze created by his controlled speed.

The swinging door caught Lana's attention immediately and she stood from positioning pastries on the lowest shelf in the glass cabinet; soft brown eyes wide in astonishment. Brushing her hands across the towel tucked in her waistband, she gaped at him, lips parted slightly in bemusement.

"Lex Luthor, what in the world are you doing? We're not even open yet and you come flying through the doors as if the devil's on your tail."

Her words weren't exactly irritated, but her pupils enlarged in surprise when he calmly strode to her side and grasped her upper arms. He had never been more seriously concerned for her safety, and his eyes were studiously composed as he asked, "Lana, have you met any strangers over the last few days? People who wouldn't come into the Talon regularly? Any young man, about my age, who stood out over the others?"

She shrugged herself free of his grip, backing up a step in an attempt to place some space between herself and the exceedingly worried Lex Luthor. "Lex, what's wrong? No there hasn't been anyone that stands out in my mind. And now that you've sufficiently worried me, you'd better tell me what's going on."

The expression on his face warned her that he wasn't in the mood to divulge anything she didn't need to know, but she refused to back down. Placing a gentle hand on his tense forearm, she murmured, "Lex please. I've seen you in almost every state of mind, but never this freaked out."

"Lana, just be careful, and if anything out of the ordinary happens, just call me immediately."

Creases appeared across her brow, lips pursing in vexation as she released his arm.

"Lex, I don't even know who or what I'm supposed to be looking for. Look, you come barging in here, when we haven't exactly been comfortable in each other's presence of late, and you ask me to be careful of a man who you won't give me any details about or even what he looks like. I'm sorry if I sound a little skeptical, Lex, but this isn't like you."

Letting his guard down oh, so briefly, Lex tenderly clasped her hands in his own, absently running his thumbs along her knuckles. Their eyes met and locked and Lana felt her breath constrict at the honest fear reflected in his eyes. Not for himself, but for her safety.

"Lana, please just trust me on this. I can't tell you anymore, but I need you to do what I ask. I'm not going to put you in any more danger than I've already done simply by being your friend."

And with those words and a swirl of his ebony coat, Lex surrendered her hands and vanished through the clear glass doors of the Talon, leaving Lana blinking in the suddenness of his departure.

The decided fury was building in Lex's form, pounding against his mind with violent authority. It almost felt like Alexander was struggling to surface beyond the mind block Lex had erected around his thoughts. This other half of himself was fighting for survival and when he indulged his anger it grew stronger and more volatile.

His own safety was irrelevant in this matter. All that mattered was Lana. And to think just this morning he had been lecturing Clark on the merits of releasing Lana into the hands of fate. He was now beginning to doubt the wisdom of his own words. This was an unseen danger for Lana, and one brought upon her by his own maniacally twisted past.

Collapsing onto his bed at 11:00 a.m., Lex breathed deeply, closed his eyes and let the vivid memories rise to the surface. Knowing one's own weaknesses was the only way to defeat them.

_They were lounging by the outdoor pool, enjoying the fresh scent of cinnamon rolls drifting from the kitchen window. Michelle rolled over on her stomach, her fingers playfully strolling across Lex's bare abdomen. Her eyes teased him as much as her touch, sending his regular seventeen-year-old emotions into a tailspin of desire. She was fourteen, his best friend's little sister and already he had bedded her, though she was a perfectly willing participant._

_Now she used almost any excuse to torment him into loving her, sometimes even in the presence of Todd, even though he had yet to notice their budding relationship. At times, even now his guilt would rise to the surface. Michelle was but a child, and to her loving was much like playing house, imagining him the father and her the mother._

_He turned from her grasp, sliding from the lounge chair and into the water with a soft splash. The water sped past him as he pushed off from the cold granite, eager to work off his pent-up emotions. Lately she'd even begun asking about marriage and how they would live when they decided to marry._

_He couldn't marry her._

_Lionel Luthor would never approve of such a match for his only son. Michelle and her brother were without any living relatives and were practically vagabonds in his father's eyes. They stayed only because in this one way Lionel was willing to indulge Lex's fancy. Michelle landed beside him in a cannonball, laughing as they both shot up to the surface where she wrapped her arms around his waist in contentment._

_Trapped._

_This time there were no gentle movements of pulling away, but a vicious struggle as he shot away from her in a flurry of movement, spraying water in a several yard radius. Horror flickered across her face at his actions, but he swam away into the deeper side of the pool. Not a proficient swimmer, he didn't expect Michelle to follow him, but she did._

_And that's when it happened._

_Her blonde head sank beneath the water, eyes wide in shock as she struggled to resurface. A cramp must have stricken her leg, he thought numbly, watching her struggle from a distance but making no move to help. It was as if he was bound to that single moment in time, forced to watch but not aid her as she fought for life._

_The bubbles slowly faded as her strength waned and with the gentle popping of the last one, Lex was freed from his astonishment and he dove down into the water, finding her still form within seconds and pulling her back to the surface. Flopping her onto the side of the pool, Lex landed beside her, desperately brushing golden locks back from her cheeks, exhaling into her lungs in an attempt to revive her still heart._

_Her turquoise eyes were wide and glassy._

_Life no longer lingered in their cool depths._

_She was gone._

Lex Luthor inhaled a shaky breath wrought with pain. He had accidentally killed her simply by willing it, and he was now facing the justice he deserved. Her brother was back and vengeance was the only thing lurking in his desperately insane mind. And Todd wasn't about to back down from the challenge.


	3. Dark Visions 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Almost non-existent romance in this chapter, but some severe violent tension and threats.

If you read, please review. It inspires me to continue writing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't care about excuses, Donnovan, just get it done! Find him by tomorrow afternoon!" With a brief moment of uncontrolled passion, Lex slammed the phone onto his desk. He was generally a patient man, but almost 48 hours had sped past since the arrival of the note, and though he wasn't nervous, neither was he entirely pleased with the informational delay. Luthors had a tendency to get things done and done right, but underlings did not generally possess the same drive.

He hadn't heard a word from anyone, not Clark and not Lana. Of course, were Clark in trouble it was none too certain that he would come to him anymore, but Lex knew that Lana would follow through on her promise. The mansion felt like a tomb, the walls closing in upon him. The glowing panes of multicolored glass darkened as the sun slowly sank out of sight, leaving the house dingy and Lex unwilling to move from the lounge in front of the idly glowing fireplace.

His eyes reflected the twilight with a glittering haze, hard and unwavering in the unsteady lamplight. Control was something he had always desired and it had always been kept from his grasp. His father had constantly pulled it away, as if yanking a rug from beneath a stubborn child who refused to sit when told. And once again he was in that same predicament of being helpless when threatened, depending upon others to do the duty he should have always shouldered.

His thoughts were morbid, and his eyes blackened in anger. The eyelids fluttered shut and his head lowered backward to rest upon the cushions. The fury was pulsing through his form, hard and hot and with every breath it grew until it became a living, breathing being within his soul. It would so effortless to just relax and allow it to possess his life.

The rage.

The malevolence.

And above all else, the longing.

The possibilities twined their way around his heart and mind, tugging him deeper into the pit he had formed with that fateful act so long ago. Todd was not going to win this war. Lex's eyes opened and the feral gleam would have sent any living creature shuddering in fear. Lex Luthor was a king among men and he would not be defeated by the past.

It took a supreme effort to pull himself back from the edge of his malicious half and Lex swallowed in desperation, gasping from the mental exertion. Perspiration beaded his brow and he began pacing in agitation, his shoes pounding a harsh rhythm in time to his heartbeat. It felt like being caged with the bars formed from memories and he was almost to the breaking point.

The nightmares were continually worsening, and he wasn't prepared for sleep. Over the last three evenings, he had awoken in a cold sweat. The visions were vivid and so tangible. Some were from the past and others had not yet taken place. He could still picture the one from the previous night.

_It had been Lana's 20th birthday party, an event that would occur in the future. All her friends had been present and Lex had generously offered the mansion for the festivities. Lana had been dressed semi-casual, with glittering jeans and a paisley scarf for the belt. Her blouse had been a red button-down with the top two undone revealing the delicate curve of her throat and the barest glimpse of a gold locket gleaming against her bare skin._

_She had been laughing, standing at his side, one hand resting on his coat sleeve in comfortable companionship. Clark and Chloe stood nearby, along with Lois Lane, whom Clark was desperately attempting to avoid. The room had been decorated especially for Lana's night, and she was truly happy for the first time in months. The celebratory crowd mingled happily amongst the tables of food and drink, their voices combining with the music from Lana's favorite local band. The side door had swung upon, smacking into the wall and a collective gasp had arisen from the crowd._

_Michelle stood in the opening._

_Her arms were outstretched, clad only in a dripping swimsuit, but most appalling of all was her appearance. She was deathly pale, her skin like parchment, ready to crack at a moment's notice. Lana had gazed at the apparition in horror, backing away from the door and inadvertently from Lex's side. Clark had recovered quickly from her appearance and he charged at Michelle's slender form, only to vanish right through her to the other side of the door._

_She advanced slowly, her words emerging tremulously, "How could you do it, Lex? And now, here you are with another. I will not be betrayed this way; not by you."_

_Once again, he couldn't move, but only watch as Michelle passed through everyone who attempted to stop her and stepped directly in front of Lana. Her hands moved as if they were underwater, treading the air slowly, drawing out Lana's fear and his helplessness. They closed around Lana's throat, and through the petrified silence, Lex's heartbeat and Lana's gasping sounded loud in his ears. His stillness broken, Lex caught Lana's slender lifeless form before it crumpled as Michelle vanished in wisps of smoke; her task complete._

The dream.

Lex felt bitter gall rise in his throat. It had been a prophecy of what might happen if Todd were not stopped. Michelle was gone, but her brother still lurked in the background, and if Lex was right, he would be making a move on Lana before he contacted Lex again. Before he even completed the thought, Lex was out the door, clearing the final steps from the mansion in an athletic leap, and jamming the key into the ignition of his black Jaguar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lana Lang sighed wearily as she locked up the Talon, pocketing the key and arching her back in an attempt to ease the kinks in her spine. The secrecy was grinding on her and her nerves felt wire thin and prepared to snap at the slightest altercation.

So many secrets.

So many lies.

With a supreme effort, she pushed the thoughts away and placed the final mugs and plates into their proper cabinets. Then she stood, silently listening in the semi-darkness. This place had always offered her a refuge from the world and its troubles. Oftentimes, troubles found her anyway, but this was still a precious stronghold, and now she could hardly wait to be away from it. Confusion clouded her vision and her brow creased as she rested one hand upon the immaculate counter top.

She was afraid.

Lex had frightened her dreadfully those two days ago. Was it only two days? It seemed an eternity of worry and fear lurking in the back of her mind. Lex hadn't telephoned with any updates or even visited her to reassure, and it felt like her fears were building in the deepest recesses of her heart.

He had terrified her before. Only once and it hadn't truly been Lex that time, though everything about him had sent her emotions into a tailspin. She could still recall his kiss that evening, forced upon her and a slap for retribution, but her body had trembled in response and for the briefest of moments, her blood had sung through her form in desire. In spite of the situation, he had been gentle, though his words were harsh. And now, he didn't or couldn't remember their encounter and she would not tell him. And to her shame, Jason had not once entered her mind when Lex, or Alexander, had made his advances.

The memories were useless to her and she shrugged them away, stepping toward the stairs and the switch to dim the lights further. Her hand was still outstretched six inches from the wall when the lights vanished, engulfing her in utter darkness.

Her breath exhaled in a whoosh and Lana pressed her spine to the wall in silence. The gloom was complete. There was barely a sliver of moon to light up the night sky and it did not penetrate beyond the glass doors of the Talon, doing nothing to ease the inky blackness.

A footfall.

Than another.

They came steadily onward from the back room, advancing to her position with a decisiveness that made her fear complete. Inching her way slowly around the tables, Lana crouched behind one of the pillars, her eyes straining in the near nonexistent light to make out a form, anything to offer her a steady target. Her gaze flickered toward the stairway leading to her apartment.

The steps sounded loudly in the room, creeping closer and closer to her shivering form. Lana was not going to wait another moment. Gathering her feet beneath her, she closed her eyes for an instant, opened them again with determination glimmering in their depths and sprang toward where she knew the stairs stood. Her ribs connected loudly with the stairway railing and she exhaled in brief agony before bolting up the flight of steps to the landing above, her hands fumbling for the doorknob to her flat. The feet were following her in haste, and just as she wrenched the door open and tumbled inside, the force of a bull rammed into the door, nearly tearing it from her grasp as she struggled to shut it. Bracing her feet, Lana lunged with all her strength at the door and it slammed into the jam as she slammed the bolt home.

Her adversary wasn't about to yield to her display of self-preservation and Lana snatched her cell from her pocket, lifted it to her ear, than stopped. She licked her lips, brushing a strand of dark hair from her eyes. The door was shaking from the sheer brute strength of whoever lurked on the opposite side. She had to get out now, no questions asked and no time for phone calls.

There was no doubt in Lana's mind about that character's identity. Lex had warned her and she was now grateful that she had heeded his words. Throwing up the dash, she cautiously slipped through the window and stepped onto the steeply slanted roof. Grasping the shingles with both hands, Lana slid carefully down the side and grasping the drain pipe, swung to the ground, landing silently on the balls of her feet.

And than she ran.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The slender form racing along the sidewalk in the darkness caught Lex's attention and he applied the brakes, not caring as they locked in a piercing shriek. Slamming the car door behind him, Lex sprinted to the sidewalk and snatched at Lana's arm as she bolted past him. She whirled and her foot lifted in an attempt to connect with his groin. Blocking her kick, Lex grabbed her foot and whirled her around in an expert move, wrapping one arm around her neck in an attempt to keep her quiet.

"Lana, it's me."

Her adrenaline was still pounding and it took a few moments before his voice sank into her subconscious and she allowed her muscles to relax. Than the trembling took hold and as Lex released his grasp she turned and clutched at his shirt, clinging to him in a need for protection.

He gently wrapped her in his arms, holding her close and shutting his eyes, allowing himself this brief moment before he pulled away.

"Lana, come on, we have to go. You can tell me about it on the way to the mansion."

Within moments, the Jaguar spun around and was speeding back down the main thoroughfare of Smallville. She turned to him, and her eyes creased in amazement as she asked, "Lex, how did you know I was in trouble?" A small smile hinted at the corners of his lips as he teasingly responded, "Would you have preferred I didn't have telepathic abilities?" She rolled her eyes and indulged his playful response with a reply of, "Well, I always suspected, but I never thought your ability could be this strong. Honestly though, how did you know? I didn't call anyone." "Lana, just tell me what happened."

It didn't take long to recount past events and as they pulled up to the mansion's winding drive Lana ended her dialogue with, "I'm just glad you were there. He, she, it would have found out I was gone within seconds. Lex, was it the man you warned me about two days ago?"

"Lana, I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Until than, you're welcome to stay up at the mansion." He could see a refusal forming on her lips and continued before she could interrupt, "I would feel better if I knew you were safe. This has something to do with my past, and your safety in this matter is my responsibility. Please, do this for me."

Her lashes lowered as she contemplated his words, than her shoulders sank as she sighed in acquiescence. "All right, Lex, but this is only temporary. I'll allow you to play guardian for a short time, but I can't let whoever this creep is to chase me from my home and my job. You would never give in to such fear, so how can I?"

Lex emerged from the car and opened Lana's door with the flair of a gentleman, reaching in and taking her hand to assist her from the vehicle. Their eyes locked briefly, and Lex said softly, "Lana, you could never be accused of cowardice. He'll be caught, but through experience, you already know that it's better to be safe than dead."


	4. Dark Visions 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Moderate romance in this chapter, along with some threats and violence.

If you read, please review. It inspires me to continue writing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Luthor mansion was an impressive stone edifice, shipped over from Scotland piece by piece and assembled in a town utterly unsuitable for its majestic appearance. Ivy twined its way up the outer walls, joining along the slanted roof and parapets in delicate formations of soft green. Squares of warmly inviting light beamed down onto the driveway and illuminated the elegant figure of Lex Luthor as he assisted his visitor from the Jaguar and followed her up the mansion steps.

Lana had been inside the Luthor residence countless times, but it somehow felt different with this visit. It may have been because of her near kidnaping earlier, or the thundering of her heart when she realized the man who grabbed her had been Lex, or just being here alone with him all night. His presence behind her sent an unwelcome shudder up her spine, but he simply moved around her and opened the door to his office where welcoming flames danced on the grate and the lighting was turned low.

"Make yourself comfortable, Lana, and I'll inform the staff you'll be staying for a few days and to air out a room for you."

She sent a smile his direction which he returned before striding back out the door and down the hallways toward the kitchen where someone was still liable to be awake. The room had always been enjoyable and one in which she had spent much time in the past. She had watched Lex play billiards with Clark and had sat with him on the sofa as he bade her farewell before her Paris sabbatical from the Smallville lifestyle. There had been disagreements and comradery shared in this office and as she allowed herself to relax back into the comfortably overstuffed sofa, her eyes drifted shut in peace, mind slowly unwinding from the tense evening.

She might have been asleep for five minutes or over an hour, but a soft rustle at her side caused her eyes to blink open in kittenish weariness to find Lex gently sliding an arm beneath her legs and another under her back before lifting her into his arms. Her breath caught in her throat and she stiffened before he softly whispered in her ear, "Lana, just relax. You're beyond exhausted and I'm just taking you up to bed. Some suitable nightclothes have already been laid out for you."

His voice was soothing and after a brief moment of asphyxiated fear, she inhaled a hesitating breath before leaning into his warmth and resting her head against his shoulder. He protectively shifted her closer to his heart as he quietly started up the stairs. Nudging the doorway to her room open with his foot, he halted in the frame for an instant. The hall light caught their combined forms and both Lex and Lana stared in silence at the flickering shadow upon the floor. They looked natural together, the light unable to define where one body stopped and the other began.

A warm ambience surrounded them and their eyes met before he stepped through, traversing the burgundy rug spread across the floor, and settling her upon the darkly lined comforter. He stepped backward almost immediately, touching the doorframe with a white-knuckled hand and raising shuttered eyes to meet her gaze for one brief moment.

"Lana, I won't let anything happen to you. So long as you trust me, I can protect you."

Than he slipped through the door, quietly pulling it closed behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The room was dark, the dying embers giving off little heat and almost no light. A figure residing in the leather armchair remained motionless, his hand listlessly holding a glass of brandy which had not been raised to his lips in several minutes. He had very nearly kissed her, but he could not refute the tangible fear that had lingered in her eyes, if only for a brief moment. Lex wished now, more than ever, that he could remember what Alexander had done to her. He had said something, done something to almost make her draw away from him now.

There had been a time when the trust she held for him was complete, and even though she pulled back, that trust still remained captive in her heart of hearts. Which was why he didn't commit what every instinct had insisted upon. He had stepped away from her, physically and emotionally and though her eyes had revealed amazement, he knew it was the right decision. With Lana he could be more than himself. She gave him the desire to be more; to be better than his heritage and Lex would not, could not jeopardize her faith in him.

Resting his head backwards, he watched the minuscule flames performing their seductive dance upon the hearth, his eyes growing heavy until they finally drifted shut. And than the nightmare began.

The solitary droplets of rain splashed in individual puddles around Lex's feet. His hand tightly clutched the handle to the umbrella which bloomed above his head, and his eyes were unblinkingly emotionless as he watched the casket lowered into the ground. It was poetic justice that there should be a pool of water in the depths of Michelle's grave, awaiting her casket.

Todd's tormented form stood beside Lex for comfort, his shoulders bent and shaking in agonized grief, and numbly Lex reached out and gently laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He almost wished that he could mourn for Michelle as her brother did, weeping in anguish at a life lost far before its time had come.

But he could not.

To grieve would deem him a hypocrite.

He had yielded that right when he had waited at the opposite end of the pool as she drowned in his sight. The minister's words fell on deaf ears and when the eulogy ended, Todd clutched at Lex's arm, willing to be lead as if he were a blind man. Lionel Luthor kept his distance, but Lex caught the harsh stare of his father, returning it with one of his own. Lionel had never appreciated the homeless waifs in his home, and now that Michelle was gone, it would only be a matter of time before Lionel removed Todd as well.

Todd murmured softly, almost absently, questions that would not be answered by Lex. "She wasn't the best swimmer, Lex, we both knew that, but she understood the danger of going into the deep end. She never did that before, so why this one time?" Guilt pierced through Lex's mind, but his features stayed impassive as he responded, "I don't know, Todd. Perhaps," the words caught in his throat, "perhaps she was trying to stretch her limitations beyond her ability."

"You were there, Lex."

Sudden anger lit Todd's voice and he whirled to face his friend, not caring that he stepped from the protective cover of the umbrella into rain that ran in rivulets down his face and clothing. "You were there, and you didn't save her! How could you let this happen?" Lex gripped Todd's upper arms tightly, the two of them immovable forces in the gathering rainstorm. "Todd, I don't know how it happened, but it did, and we can't go back." Self-anger caused his voice to raise, directing his fury at an innocent party, "Michelle is gone, Todd, and she's not coming back to you. Blaming me isn't going to help."

Todd pulled away, his eyes turning cold and icy as he stated through gritted teeth, "Lex, did you think I was blind?"

A shiver crept up Lex's spine.

"I knew that Michelle was in love with you. She was innocent, young, and to her you were perfect and incapable of committing any wrong. But I never thought that you would have responded to her. That possibility never entered my mind, but perhaps it should have. Perhaps I should have seen what was happening, instead of willingly blinding myself to the lies and the deceit you had created."

Lex was frozen in the spotlight of Todd's words, barely able to breathe, listening to every word spoken by a man who had turned from friend to foe in the space of five minutes.

Todd leaned in close, his breath hot and terrible against Lex's face as he whispered, "I'm leaving, Lex, but don't think I'll be gone for good. Someday, you will pay for your crime. I'll make you pay."

With the last words, Todd lightly slapped Lex on the cheek, something he had done many times before in jest, but the venom behind the action caused Lex's blood to run cold. Todd turned away from him, his steps decisive and firm and with each move forward a haze of hatred billowed between them until Lex could no longer see his enemy.

The spine-numbing click of an automatic weapon being cocked pulled Lex from his dream, eyes opening to find the room deeply inhabited with twilight and shadows. A cool barrel pressed unwaveringly against the back of his head, just above his spine and Lex froze. No words accompanied the physical threat, but the presence at his back was one Lex remembered well from his past. After an interminable amount of time, a calculating voice finally broke the silence.

"You haven't changed, Lex. Not that I'm surprised. Your wishes and desires are being handed to you on a silver platter at the expense of others who are more worthy, just as they've always been. Tell me, Lex, do you ever think of her?" Todd's words were honestly inquisitive as the rounded tip of the gun left Lex's neck and he found himself able to breathe again. Todd quietly stepped around the front of the chair, his eyes gleaming maliciously as he settled on his haunches in front of the armchair, efficiently blocking any escape. He leaned forward, pressing Lex farther into the seat as the gun moved nearer to his vital organs. Todd rested the barrel teasingly against Lex's mouth, wiping away the delicate sheen of perspiration that covered his upper lip.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Lex."

Unable to turn from the condemnation in Todd's eyes, Lex chose to ignore the cold metal which moved downward to take refuge against his chin. His voice was emotionless as he replied, "Yes, Todd, I think about her, especially now with everything that's been happening. She shouldn't have died and I know that, and I'm sorry."

Todd chuckled, shaking his head at Lex's apology, before shifting the gun barrel to Lex's neck, viciously jamming it against his beating pulse. Lex's teeth clamped together hard as his head was pushed back into the cushions. "Lex, Lex, Lex, I'm not here for you to grovel in anguish at my feet. I don't want your sympathy or your explanations. What I want is much more simple than that. Nothing so elegantly refined as justice. I'm here for revenge, Lex. I'm going to make you take a long, hard look at yourself and than I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me. You may not have dealt the killing blow to Michelle, but you let it happen, and now I'm going to take something precious away from you."

With a free hand, Todd grasped Lex's open collar, yanking him closer as he hissed, "You were on the right track earlier this evening. There's a good chance Lana won't survive this, Lex, but my actions won't destroy her, yours will."

The weapon was pressed tight against his skin, restricting his air flow, but Lex determinedly gasped out, "Todd, whatever I've done is between us. Just leave everyone else out of this. If an innocent is harmed in this warped quest of yours than you will have defiled Michelle's memory. You remember even more than I do how much she despised violence of any kind. Don't do this."

"Lex, you've hated your father for years, despising every method he uses, every nuance of his mind. Just as I've hated you, but in hating you I've become more powerful than you because I know how you work and I no longer care about the consequences to my actions. Whatever happens to me doesn't matter, if I can make you suffer along the way. And during my journey, I've discovered something interesting about you too, Lex. If I can become more evil than the thing I hate the most, than what does that say about your existence?"

Their gazes locked for a brief instant.

Todd's point-blank statement pierced Lex's emotional defenses and he hesitated. A derisive smirk spread across Todd's features. "Well, if I've made you think, than this visit isn't all in vain." He stepped away, backing to the side door, his eyes never straying from Lex's heated gaze. "Say goodbye to her now, Lex because you never know what tomorrow might bring."

Lex vaulted to his feet as an incredible anger swept through the room, powered by and enveloping both occupants. His reply was soft and deadly, the undercurrent an inexplicable warning as he murmured, "Todd, if you harm Lana Lang or anyone else under my protection, I will kill you. Never doubt that for an instant."

"I'm sure you would, Lex, but I don't intend to give you the chance." The door opened with a simple touch, sending tendrils of icy wind sweeping throughout the room as Todd vanished into the night. The entire setting was surreal, impossible to believe, yet the door gaped wide, allowing the night sounds access to the once peaceful room and Lex could still feel the cruel caress of the gun barrel against his neck.

Instinctively, Lex climbed the stairs to the second floor, striding urgently down the hallway and silently pushing open Lana's door. Her slumbering form was facing the entrance to her room, eyes shut in sweet repose and hands angelically folded beneath her chin. His blue eyes softened as he watched her sleep.

His will was weak and he passed through the doorway to her side. Her innocence had always touched a hidden chord within his heart, bringing forth a yearning he had never fully comprehended. He had never been that innocent, even as a child, and now he was to keep watch care over her. A single strand of glossy dark hair spread across her cheek and using one finger, he gently brushed it back behind her ear. She murmured an incoherent response, burrowing deeper into the blankets as she curled into a ball.

Than he pulled away, exiting the room and gently tugging the doorknob shut behind him.


	5. Dark Visions 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Extremely mild romance in this chapter, along with moderate violence and threats.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Keep them coming.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Breakfast the following morning was a solemn affair. Lana's eyes were constantly drawn toward Lex's imposing figure at the end of the table, but his mind was a million miles away and he didn't even glance at her. His erratic behavior sent a tiny sliver of doubt through her mind, but Lana determinedly pushed it back, plucking up her fork and impaling a bit of plump sausage on the end. She ate in silence, knowing something had happened the previous evening, but she couldn't stand the thought of asking him about what had taken place.

He was pale, far more than usual, and his eyes held a glazed look which disturbed her even more as he idly poked his fork at the food on his plate, never lifting a bite to his lips. Unable to stand it any further, she slapped her napkin onto the table beside her plate, than pushed back the chair. Stepping to his side, she leaned against the table and quietly inquired, "Lex, what happened last night after I went to bed?"

Her voice woke him from his stupor and he gazed up at her, as if seeing her for the first time. The early morning rays of sunshine came in through the brilliantly colored glass windowpanes and illuminated her soft skin, gentle eyes, and glowing dark hair. Her figure was outlined in the light, and his heart melted at the sight of her caring smile. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Lana, I can't tell you, but I don't want you going anywhere without protection. If I need to bring Clark to the mansion to spend time with you, than I will, but I don't want you going unaware unattended." His voice brooked no argument, but she protested anyway, straightening her spine and crossing her arms.

"Lex, you can't just lock me away. I know you're worried about me, but I'm afraid for you too." She hadn't intended to state her concern so succinctly, and his eyes widened in surprise at what had fled from her lips, but she hurried on anyway, hoping that he would forget they had ever been spoken. "Lex, I have a job you know and I can't just abandon my duties. That would give entirely the wrong impression to your friends and mine. You can't protect me all the time."

"I can try."

He stood, shoving the chair back with his knees and stalked from the dining room. Abandoning her breakfast, Lana trailed him to the office, eyeing him closely as he snatched up the phone from his desk. Within moments a regiment of disguised security had been assigned to guard the Talon against any suspicious intruders. Her lips turned down, and eyes narrowed in irritation as her fingertips started tapping an idle beat against the desktop.

As soon as the call was completed, she tugged the receiver from his fingers and, stepping between him and the desk, calmly laid it back into the cradle. Before she could open her lips, he placed a finger against them to silence her, gently pushing her back so the desk pressed into her knees. A sudden flash of fire leaped between them, causing his eyes to darken and he pulled free from touching her skin.

He backed away, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his black slacks in an attempt to conceal the trembling of his fingertips. He honestly didn't know why his potent desire for her was awakening now. This was the worst time for him to begin losing control. Emotions were known to cause a lack of command and to cloud a person's judgment and he needed all his perceptive capabilities to be in full working order. Todd had to be stopped and his foolish heart needed to wait.

"Lana, you can go to work, but I'm driving you and I don't want you leaving the building without one of the men I've assigned to you." She gazed at him from beneath the sheen of her falling hair, eyelids lowered to partially conceal her thoughts. "Lana, please, do this for me. You agreed to stay at the mansion, now I'm agreeing that you can work, but only under certain conditions. You will know the men by a tiny LuthorCorp patch on their breast pockets. Don't trust anyone else, unless you already know them."

She sighed, relaxing the grip her hands had taken on her upper arms and her head nodded, albeit unwillingly. "All right, Lex, but only for you. But I can't live my life under these conditions for very long. I'd go insane."

A tiny smile hinted at his lips, sardonically sweet as he murmured, "You'd learn to live with it. I did, many times as a child. Fighting against necessary protection seems to be a habit ingrained into us both."

She shook her head, and he placed a hand beneath her elbow, leading her from the brightly cheerful room and out to face the cruel morning haunted with unspoken threats and worries.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The progress reports on locating Todd weren't promising, and Lex listened with cool indifference to Donnovan on the other end of the line. The man was so nervous that he was stumbling over his words, making them even more incoherent, and Lex struggled to keep from smashing the phone into minuscule pieces against the ornate flooring.

The door to his office opened, and Lex raised a finger for silence, than motioned one of the servants forward, where she laid the afternoon mail upon his desk, demurely backing away as soon as she released the stack of documents. The topmost letter, absent of a postmark and stamp, caught his immediate attention, and he hastily ended the phone call. Ripping open the envelope, he perused the contents in a matter of seconds.

Lex went perfectly still.

Not a muscle in his body twitched as the maid exited the way she had come in, casting a curious glance behind her while closing the door. He crumpled the letter in his fist

If this note rang true, the so-called guards he had placed around Lana Lang were going to find themselves jobless and blacklisted within minutes. He almost pulled the phone jack from the wall as he dialed the number for the Talon. His fingers whitened from the tension as he listened to the phone ring constantly before one of the waitresses finally picked up the line.

"This is Lex Luthor. Where is Lana Lang?" he bit out harshly, and the girl's gasp indicated that she was caught off guard by his vicious demand. She stammered and stuttered for a few moments before finally getting a reply out, "She took a break about 15 minutes ago. Sometimes she goes up to her apartment to relax, but she should be back on duty any minute now."

Lex inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to cool the blood thundering in his veins, and he requested more civilly, "I need you to bring her down so I can talk with her." The girl hesitated, and his voice was deceptively smooth, "Now."

That was all she needed.

Her voice squeaked out a meek, "Yes, sir," before she laid down the phone. A minute passed, than another, and the veins above Lex's temple began pounding with each second that swept past. Someone finally fumbled with the phone on the other end, and the girl's breathless voice gasped, "I can't find her, Mr. Luthor. She's nowhere in the building, but I'll have her call you as soon as she gets back."

He didn't hear the end of her sentence.

Slamming the phone down, Lex yanked on his black leather jacket, jerked the keys from his pocket and bolted for the car parked out front. He nearly mowed over Clark, who was just starting up the front steps and grabbed at Lex's arm, whirling him around.

Clark's eyes were as cold as ice as he ground out, "Lex, where is Lana? I was supposed to meet her last night for coffee, but she wasn't at the Talon, and than I find out from an obscure friend that she's staying at the mansion with you. I think I deserve an explanation."

Lex wrenched his arm free, staring Clark directly in the eyes as he calmly clicked the button on his key chain to unlock the Jaguar. "Clark, I don't have time for this right now, except to say that Lana is under my protection and at the moment there's an urgent situation brewing at the Talon." Clark was unwilling to accept Lex's answer and once again grasped Lex's upper arm, harder this time, his fingers closing like a vice around Lex's biceps. A slowly swelling pain began traveling through Lex's muscles to the nerve endings in his fingertips and he almost winced, but managed to murmur, "Clark, let go of me."

Clark blinked rapidly, almost as if he hadn't realized what his hand had been doing before releasing his fierce hold on Lex's upper arm. Lex ran a hand across his arm, than looked up at Clark in mild astonishment, "Clark, you know better than anyone that I hold Lana Lang in the highest regard. I would never do anything to jeopardize my friendship with her, or with you. But this discussion is pointless at the moment. No one seems able to find Lana at the Talon, so that's where I'm headed now and the longer we talk the longer I'll be delayed."

"Great. Mind if I join you?" The question was rhetorical and Clark's voice was adamant. Before Lex could refuse the request, he pulled open the passenger side door and settled in with the look of a man determined to follow his destiny.

Lex's eyes fluttered shut in brief annoyance before he stoically rested a pair of elegant sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, started the engine and took off for town at 100 mph. He avoided glancing at Clark throughout the brief drive, but could not help shifting his left shoulder a bit, grimacing at the twinges of agony that were still shooting through the muscles. Clark's fingers had burned, leaving an indentation in the flesh of his arm which even now felt like the skin was being pealed back. It was almost as if Clark's self-righteous anger had manifested itself in a physical form, and though Lex felt no fear, his growing concern about Clark's certain unexplained abilities now seemed well-founded.

The Jaguar streaked up to the Talon, a perfected spin sending it flying in the opposite direction where it thundered into a vacant parking space a few doors down from the old theater. Before Clark even had the car door open, Lex was pushing past two teenagers preparing to enter the Talon. Once inside, he snatched the sleeve of the nearest guard, tugging the bemused man into a corner, where Lex held no reserves in raising his voice an octave, "I assigned you to watch her, but do I see Lana Lang anywhere in the vicinity? Do I?" He almost hissed the last words, jerking the man's head around so he could peruse the interior of the coffee shop.

The poor man winced at the tight grip Lex held on the back of his shirt, but managed to gasp out, "Mr. Luthor, she just went up to her apartment for a few minutes."

"How long?"

He gulped, and Lex wrenched him back around to face him. From the corner of his eye, Lex caught the briefest glimpse of Clark bursting through the glass doors, but he wisely hesitated at the sight before him.

The guard almost whimpered a response, "She's been gone about 20 minutes, Mr. Luthor, but no one followed her up and we haven't heard a sound." With an expression of disgust on his face, Lex released the man, wiping a hand on a napkin he pulled from a neighboring table. Leaning in close, he stated coldly, "You're fired, as are the rest of your so-called workforce."

Astonishment and horror flickered across the man's face, reflecting in Clark's eyes as well, but Lex ignored them both, sliding around patrons and attendants before taking the stairs to Lana's flat two at a time. He burst through the door, and found it precisely as he expected.

The room was completely devoid of human life.

It was tidy, and bore Lana's brilliant flair for interior decorating, done in attractive shades and elegant furnishings. Everything appeared untouched, but she was gone, and Lex knew that Lana, in spite of her apprehensions to being caged, would not have simply vanished. Clark halted just outside the doorway, peering in at the neat apartment, than glanced at Lex in concern.

He paused briefly before resting a hand on Lex's shoulder, asking, "Lex, what's going on? The room looks fine." Lex shrugged Clark's fingers from his shoulder than drew the letter from his front pants pocket and almost slapped it into Clark's hand. He gazed pointedly at the youth as he began reading, eyes widening as he followed the flow of malignant words.

Lex,

As much as I enjoyed our discussion last night, I'm no longer in the mood to put off the inevitable. You know, I might have been dissuaded from vengeance, if I didn't know you so well. Michelle was blocked from your mind so efficiently that it took my presence to bring her back. Well, she will finally receive justice. By the time you read this note, Lana Lang will be in my possession and I want you there to watch her die. You know where to go, Lex, back to the past. It's time to play.

Todd

Clark was stunned, his eyes blinking slowly as if to wash away the words before him. He lifted his gaze to lock with Lex's, and whispered, "Lex, what have you done?" His eyebrow slightly raised, Lex broke eye contact, stretching out a hand and retrieving the paper from Clark's grasp. "Clark, this is a bit of my past that's come back to haunt me and through her association with me, I've dragged Lana into this nightmare as well."

Clark was unmoving and ferociously demanded, "Lex, how could you have involved Lana in whatever your current collection of problems are?" Lex could not conceal a bitter smile as he responded, "Clark, I can't tell you anything about this situation. You already know more about my past than you should. This is just adding another nail to my coffin."

"Lex, you have to let me help. Do you know where this guy is keeping Lana?"

Lex didn't even hesitate with a response but stated calmly, "Yes." He sidestepped around Clark's muscular physique than started down the stairs into the deceitfully pleasant atmosphere of the Talon. The refreshing scent of hot coffee and raspberry scones permeated the room, lending an insincere aura of peace and tranquility to the very foundation of the old building.

"Clark, you are not coming with me, and I don't have time to argue with you. For once, I need you to do as I'm asking. If I have to lay down my life to save hers than I will. You'll get her back, Clark, and you can count on that as a promise." Clark's volatile anger dissipated as he realized that no matter the cost, Lex would hold true to his word. Lex stepped into the afternoon sunlight, feeling as if his soul had darkened to pure black in just a few hours. Gently this time, Clark laid a hand on Lex's sleeve and his words were sincerely uttered as he murmured, "Be careful, Lex. I'd kinda like to have you back safely too."

As the natural bond forged between them strengthened, Lex's eyes softened and he said gently, "I'll do my best, Clark." Then he slid behind the wheel and within seconds Smallville was left far behind in a cloud of dust. He knew precisely where Todd would go if he were seeking vengeance. Lionel still resided in the hideously grandiose building Lex had been raised in and he had no doubt that Todd had returned to the scene where his sister had died.

His thoughts swirled in a maelstrom of fury and concern as Metropolis drew nearer. The scenery flashed by unnoticed as he struggled against recalling the vision from the previous evening. He had slept fitfully after Todd's departure, and had awoken petrified. The dreams were becoming stronger and more malevolent, and in spite of his attempts to block last night's apparition, it rose unbidden to his mind.

_Clad only in shorts, he was walking along a beach, one well known, but only vaguely so, as if he had been absent from it for many years. His bare feet were warmed by the gentle sands, and not a shell was in sight as the water, instead of leaving behind treasures to be uncovered rather swept away all debris into the depths of the sea. The waves were gentle, sweeping up to swirl playfully around his legs in damp tendrils._

_His arms and chest were bare and tanned to a golden luster and he settled into the sand, laying spread eagle in contentment as a breeze flickered past him. He gazed upward into the very heart of the sun, the heat now harmless to his sight._

_The sand around him began shifting and settling in various shapes, creating slight gullies and dunes, and he turned to watch them. Lying on his chest, he stretched out a hand, scooping up sand into his palm and allowed it to trickle between his fingers. A gap stayed where his hand had touched, and he filtered more through his grasp, watching it form a small pile before him._

_The tiny crevice now revealed a small curvature nestled below the sand. A thin wire of fear flickered through the back of his mind, and Lex touched the delicate mound. He began scraping and pulling the sand away slowly at first than with more desperation as fingertips, hands, and finally a body surfaced._

_Lana's eyes gazed up at him, crystalline in repose._

_Her hands were folded delicately across her breast, and she was clothed in a gown of shimmering white which reflected the sunshine's intensity. She was dead, that much was obvious, but her eyes seemed to follow him. He couldn't breathe, but settled back on his heels, unable to look away from the morbid sight._

_Her lips trembled, only slightly, and than the words slid from the gentle curve of her throat. "You did this to me, Lex." Her mouth closed and not a breath of emotion touched her still gaze._

_The sand began shaking free from the bodies of those whom he alone held sole responsibility in their deaths or destruction. A darkness began covering the sun, as if it were a cloud, but more powerful. A single droplet came to rest on his hand, and he gazed at it silently._

_It was a brilliant red._

_Another landed on his ankle, and than another upon his cheek. Horror flooded his being, and the sky released its deluge of blood, completely drenching him in the blood of those whom he had destroyed. And all this time, he could not move._

Lex shook the vision from his thoughts, shaken more than he would willingly admit, and straightened the vehicle from where it began drifting into oncoming traffic. He was now bearing the full brunt of his past sins, and he refused to add Lana's delicate bones to the charges lining up against him.


	6. Dark Visions 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Extremely mild romance in this chapter, along with heavy violence and threats.

It's good to know that at least some people are reading this tale and enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews, folks. Oh, and if you have any other Lexana friends, would you mind sending them my way? And I know this particular dream isn't Lex's, but it seemed fitting anyway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A bitter taste lingered in Lana's mouth and her temples pounded a harsh cadence against her skull, the pain echoing throughout every nerve ending in her trembling body. Although every instinct rebelled, she forced her eyelids open, blinking them first once than again in an effort to clear her mind and form a coherent thought. The first thing that registered was the tightness in her wrists, than the ropes binding her arms, and finally the raw flesh that extended excruciating pain to her senses. She was firmly, almost cruelly, bound to a high-backed deck chair. The darkness was complete, but echoed as if the room was larger than she at first expected. Her lips were tightly constrained by a gag, her tongue beginning to swell in pain from the misuse, and Lana winced as she swung her head to the side, a waterfall of hair cascading across her eyes.

A light flickered briefly, than fully caught. It was blinding and she could not contain a pained moan as she squeezed her eyes closed, turning from the piercing rays of agony. A single silhouette stood framed in the light. A man, hardened by the world and its cruelties and as he stepped closer, Lana knew without a sliver of doubt that this must be Lex's foe. Strange how she felt no actual fear, but a numbness surrounded her emotions, cushioning the terror that would have been spreading through her veins at the menacing look in his eyes.

He could have only been a year older than Lex at most, perhaps not even that, but upon his shoulders rode the love of cruelty and anguish, the need to make lesser creatures suffer. And at the moment, Lana knew she was his prey. With a single flick of the wrist he lowered the lighting a notch, enough for her to comprehend her location. Glimmering waves lingered on the ceiling, reflections of blue light that shifted back and forth with the motions of the water below.

It was a fairly large pool, that much was certain, though where and for what reason she did not yet know. The acrid scent of chlorine now filled her nostrils and she nearly gagged. He knelt before her chair, almost inquisitive as he gently touched her cheek. Her eyes widened in disgust and she attempted to tug her head away from his loathsome caress, but to no avail. "So, you're Lana Lang. Somehow, you're not quite what I expected, but no matter."

She struggled to speak around the gag, and aroused him from his musings. Contemplating her for the briefest of moments, Todd finally reached out and loosened the binding cloth from around her mouth, drawing it down to rest across her shoulders. Her lips were swollen and cracked from the tightness of the gag, but she swallowed and finally pushed her words to the surface, "Why are you doing this? What has Lex ever done to you that would drive you to such lengths of violence?"

He leaned in close, deliberately invading her personal space as he murmured, "You couldn't possibly understand the wrongs that man has committed. You call him friend, but he's nothing more than a viper waiting for the right moment to strike. And now, I've called him to a final confrontation, where either he or I will emerge as victorious. There's no turning back now, Lana."

His eyes swept across her helpless form, dark infatuation gleaming in their depths as he breathed the sweetness of her hair and whispered, "You should have chosen your friends more wisely. Lex isn't worth it, but you no longer have a say in the matter." Revulsion shivered across her features and she turned away from him, attempting to disguise the fear that suddenly lurched through her frame.

Todd settled back onto his heels, before smoothly sliding to a standing position and stepping away, the gap he left in his wake bringing a potent relief to Lana's tense emotions. His voice was almost singsong when he said, "I'm going to tell you a story, Lana, and I want you to listen closely. It's a fairy tale without a happily ever after."

His eyes shone bright with a magnificent madness as he fingered the automatic weapon at his side, his words slow but crystal clear as he began his diatribe, _"There once lived a prince. His mansion was magnificent, set high on a hill, with servants to conform to his every whim and a father who, though didn't love his son, did yield to his simple wishes. One day, the prince looked out over the kingdom that would be his and far off in the distance he saw two young people playing together and loneliness crossed his soul. The two were brother and sister, young and innocently naive of the corruption that lingered in the prince's family. When he chose to befriend them, they were thrilled beyond repair, giddily excited at the prospect of their new courtship to a king's son."_

"_He liked them so well that after a few months, he even invited them to stay at his castle, to eat his food, to live in his rooms, and the siblings went willingly, unaware of the danger. The brother should have known that something was amiss, but he was blissfully ignorant of his sister's infatuation with the handsome young prince. Their relationship grew to intimacy, right under the brother's nose, and by the end his sister was helplessly in love with a man who could never return her affections. One day, the prince took the sister swimming in a nearby lake, a seemingly innocent sport, but his ulterior motives were darkly menacing."_

"_He lured her into the center of the lake, and as the girl could not swim very well, she struggled and finally sank beneath the surface. The prince stood by, watching, but making no move to assist the girl's perilous plight, and so she died. But her death did not cause a stir among the king and his court. The true cause was covered up, and though a guise of mourning was placed over the kingdom, the brother swore vengeance and left the house of his once dear friend, now turned hateful enemy. He wandered through many lands, before his step finally brought him back to the house of his foe and revenge was powerfully waged, and the prince was vanquished and all memory of him lost. The brother than took his own life, his mission completed, and willingly joined his sister at the heavenly gates, while the prince was denied entrance and condemned to wander the paths of darkness until the end of eternity."_

Lana's breath was suspended in her throat at the gruesome tale, and though it was cloaked in fanciful imagery, no doubt entered her mind as to the prince's identity, or the identity of the brother and his sister. He turned, just slightly, but their gazes locked and Lana could not look away from the burning hatred in his eyes as he hissed, "Now you know the truth, Miss Lana Lang, or at least a small form of the truth. Lex deserves everything I'm going to push his direction. Lana, I wish you had kept your distance from Lex, but now you're irrevocably ensnared in this net of his own making, and your judgment too will come to pass."

The tiniest flicker of anger sped through Lana's mind, and she blocked the brief moment of compassion from reaching her lips. Hardening her heart to her kidnapper's plight, she asked coldly, "So, now what? You kill him and me, to satiate some perverse vendetta that your sister probably wouldn't have approved of anyway. Destroying Lex won't bring your sister back, and if you meant what you said about dying, than it isn't going to solve your problems either."

He bared his teeth, drawing his lips back in a gruesome smile as he stalked to her side. Lingering over her, he drew out her suffering, allowing her to mentally prepare, before he slapped her across the cheek. Twice, and hard enough to cause an instant welt to raise along the bone of her jaw. "Next time, sweetheart, think twice before answering back. Only, there won't be a next time for you."

"Step away from her, Todd."

Lex's voice resonated through the room, expanding with the movement of the water until it filled every corner with malice and anger. He stood at the opposite end of the pool, having come silently into the old Luthor homestead and striding to the location of the inside pool. His black linen jacket was knee length and pushed back behind his legs, the fabric moving idly in the breeze as he slowly and decisively stepped closer to Todd.

A trembling took Lana's body, and she felt an icy chill creep along her spine. Lex was cold, unforgiving, and almost maniacal in appearance, with such a look of anger that she could barely recognize him. The two paired off, Lex unmoving while Todd's fingers twitched and his lip curled at the sight of his adversary.

He sneered, "It's come down to the wire hasn't it Lex. Now, here's how the game is played. It's going to be either your life or mine in the end, and we will be fighting for the lovely Miss Lang's survival as well. I've always preferred brute strength to the simplistic tiptoeing around the issues." He stepped around to the back of Lana's chair and calmly yanked away the piece of rope that kept her seated.

Grabbing her by the back of her hair, he tugged her to her feet and began going down the length of the pool, opposite from Lex's position until he reached the diving board. A hook was already affixed to the rope around her torso and he calmly pulled another length away from the wall, sliding the noose until it snugged across the cold metal hook. Lex stepped forward, but halted when Todd began fingering his gun, almost pulling it free from where he had placed it in the belt of his jeans.

Lana barely managed to gasp out, "Lex, don't. I'm all right," before Todd hauled back on the rope and by the pulley he had attached to the ceiling caused Lana's form to rise above the diving board, dangling over the water as the rope swung to its natural position across the center of the pool. His gaze was sharp as he kept an eye on Lex, drawing the rope around the diving board where only now did the two helpless onlookers notice a deep fissure weakening the board to the breaking point. It cracked slightly, dropping her all of a few inches, and Lana did everything in her power to still any unnecessary movement in her limbs.

Lex remained silent, watching guardedly as Todd tied off the rope and grandly gestured toward his handiwork. "Well, Lex, haven't you anything to say? I'm not about to let you near that rope, and like you, I've worked my body over the last several years. We are evenly matched in wits, cunning, and strength. Lana will most likely die either way, and you will or will not be alive to watch her drown, just as Michelle drowned."

Their eyes glinted, meeting in a deadly union, and with slow methodical motions, Lex slid the coat from his shoulders, allowing it to crumple to the floor in a cool heap of black. Satisfaction crossed Todd's face and he laid his weapon aside, coming to stand a few yards away from Lex, his stance ready and waiting.

Lana's breathing was being cut short by the tightness of the rope binding her arms to her mid-section and she struggled mightily to keep from passing out. Swinging her head in a slow maneuver, she caught the moment of Lex's action as he whirled in a deadly kick, aimed straight for Todd's torso. Todd countermoved in an instant, and the two became a blur, neither landing a punch but unwilling to yield an inch to his adversary. Lex's skill was unsurpassed, but Todd refused to back away, the two of them spinning and kicking, punching and attacking, attempting to avoid an undesired landing in the pool.

Todd's voice began to ring out maliciously, cruelly taunting and Lana could see the effect his words were beginning to have on Lex whose motions were becoming slightly careless in his fury.

"Lex, you didn't really think you'd get away with it did you?"

A solid punch slipped through his defenses and Lex nearly crumpled with the impact.

"Michelle deserved so much better, but she never would have listened had I spoken against you."

Another blow, this against Lex's temple, hard enough for stars to begin swimming in front of his eyes.

Gathering all her strength, Lana managed to call out to him, her voice desperate, "Lex, don't you dare listen to him. If Michelle knew you at all, than she knew that you wouldn't have mistreated her on purpose. It was a mistake, Lex, but forgiveness is always an option."

Todd delivered a powerful blow toward Lex's groin, but just the sound of Lana's voice had caused new determination to arise, and he gripped Todd's foot firmly, flipping him around and over onto the harsh concrete flooring. He attempted to scramble upwards and away, but Lex wasn't about to yield his moment of triumph. He planted a foot solidly on Todd's chest, near his throat and began to push. His voice was soft and deadly as he whispered, "Todd, I'm not going to let you take away my future by forcing my past down my throat. Michelle died, neither of us can bring her back. But if you want to be with her so badly, than I can grant your wish."

He nearly pressed down hard enough to break Todd's spine, when a heartrending snap echoed throughout the dank room, followed by Lana's form plunging beneath the surface of the pool. One firm crack against Todd's skull sufficed to render him unconscious and Lex kicked his shoes off, maneuvering a powerful dive into the water. The surface was murky and difficult to see. What light that was offered only enhanced the dinginess and made visibility almost impossible. Remaining underwater, Lex stilled all movements of his body and off to the right of his position water was rippling against him, the signs of a struggle for life.

Pushing off with a powerful scissor-kick, Lex brought himself directly to Lana's position just as her fight began to fade. Her hair floated around her pale features, eyes glossing over as the water began overtaking her lungs. Snatching her up, he forced them both to the surface, swimming mightily for the concrete barrier and hauling her up out of the water. Moisture streamed from her body, pooling around her crumpled form and Lex desperately pushed her hair away from her face, leaning down with his ear against her lips, searching for any sign of life. A helpless rage begin to sweep over him, but he refused to yield, instead leaning down and desperately attempting to breathe life back into her water-logged lungs.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And finally, she gasped, lurching onto her side and spewing water from her airways. Lana was dazed and she choked, attempting to bring life-saving oxygen into her lungs. Sturdy hands were untying her constraints and as she just breathed, Lex pulled her tightly into his arms, his head rested against hers in desperation, clinging to her as if she were a lifeline. Her strength slowly returned and Lana placed a hand against his neck, gently embracing him, offering what comfort she could.

He pulled away, just slightly, so their eyes could meet and lock, and she could sense the change that began to overcome him. The Lex Luthor she knew faded, and in his place was the anger and the desire and the loathing that was Alexander. A shudder flowed through her veins and Lana attempted to grasp his arm. He pushed her away, albeit gently, and rolled to his feet, striding to where Todd was just recovering consciousness. His gun lay a few feet away, and Lex swooped it up, clicking a fresh round into the chamber and standing directly over Todd's now motionless form.

Sweat beaded on Todd's brow, but a smile formed across his lips, one of triumph and wicked enjoyment as he taunted, "Lex, come on. Pull the trigger. We both know that's what you want more than anything. That's what you've always done to get rid of a problem; just eliminate it completely." Lex leaned down and rested the tip of the gun unwaveringly against Todd's forehead, his finger slowly tightening on the trigger. He sneered, his eyes cold, "You're right, Todd. This is what I want more than anything."

Gathering what strength she could, Lana launched herself at Lex, clinging tightly to his back in an attempt to yank him away from the crime he so desired to commit. "Lex, you can't do this. Please, no matter what almost happened, a prison sentence isn't worth the revenge." He shrugged her off, until she squirmed between himself and Todd, pressing into his chest, and grasping his head with both hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Lex, listen to me. I'm not hurt. I'll be all right. But if you do this, you'll be lowering yourself to his level, and I know you don't want that. I've believed you to be better than that, Lex. Please don't prove me wrong." The maniacal gleam in his eye was still strong, but Lana began stroking the sides of his head, gently and soothingly. "Lex, I know what you did, perhaps not the full story, but I know what happened, and I know you could never hurt anyone like that deliberately. That's not who you are. Back away now, while you still can."

His struggle was immense, but she could see when he managed to finally lock down the hatred that was overcoming his mind. He gasped, as if only now realizing what he had nearly done, and backing away from Todd's horrified face, tossed the gun into the far reaches of the swimming pool. Lana's gaze lowered, and she brushed strands of damp hair from her face, stepping away from Todd as he slowly straightened to an upright position. Lex grasped her firmly by the waist, pushing her just a little behind him and hissed, "I nearly killed you, Todd, and someday I may regret not following through on my instinct, but for now, I've done the right thing. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not a heartless monster."

Within moments, the police had been contacted through Lex's cell, safely protected in his linen jacket, and after another five minutes, had arrived at the scene to take Todd into custody. He appeared a broken man, but Lex knew it wasn't because of remorse that he was so mournful, but that he had failed in his mission. Lex refused to release Lana from his side, keeping her close, but what amazed him most was how she didn't attempt to pull away, but just rested her head against his shoulder, submissively answering the detective's questions, until finally the inquiries were over. Now that the lights were on, she well recognized her location as being that of Lionel Luthor's majestically cold home. Somehow, it seemed fitting that such a horrendous confrontation should take place in the house Lex so despised.

Escorting her to his car, Lex hesitated, wanting to say so much, but unable to form the words. Finally, he simply opened her door and assisted her inside, not caring for the expensive upholstery that would be damaged by their damp clothing. Lana watched him quietly as he drove her back to the Talon, silent and remote, unwilling to remark on the event that had nearly taken both their lives. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to form a barrier between them, and as soon as he pulled up to the Talon, she slipped from the car, not waiting for him and vanished inside, closing the door firmly behind her.

Lex sat still for a few moments, than rubbed his brow with a trembling hand. They needed to talk, but he couldn't force the issue upon her. She would have to come to him, and he could only hope that she wouldn't barricade herself from his grasp. Drawing back the curtain from her apartment window, Lana caught a final glimpse of the midnight black Jaguar rounding the bend at an unsafe speed. She nervously caught her lower lip between her teeth, contemplating what had to be done. Decisively, she changed into dry clothes, brushed through her hair a few times, than set out for the Luthor mansion, darkness slowly settling upon the town. The twenty minutes it would take for her to walk the route would give her time to consider what action she should take. All she knew was that she couldn't run from him any longer.


	7. Dark Visions 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Lionel Luthor, and Lana Lang belong to the franchises for Superman ™ and Smallville ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Chapter Seven.** I have mixed emotions about this tale of mine ending, but I must admit that I'm pleased with it. It's not easy to take other characters and try to add to their stories, and I've often doubted whether my fanfiction is worthwhile, but in this at least I'm happy. Writing for Lex, I think, has taught me a bit more about the struggle he goes through, and something of the struggle that we all experience with mistakes made and horrors committed. So, here is my final chapter, saying goodbye to a world of Lexana that should exist, but as of yet, doesn't.

The premise for this fanfiction involve thematic elements that may not be suitable for young children. Dreams in particular recap memories of Lex's life and also visions for a possible future. Moderately heavy romance in this chapter; no nudity.

Thanks to my faithful readers, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lana hesitated just outside the mansion, her gaze wandering up to see Lex's slender profile high above, shimmering black in the colored glass windowpanes of his office. His eyes were apparently drawn elsewhere, upwards, for he did not look down upon her approach, and she stepped into shadow by the pillars, not wishing to be seen. She hardly knew why she had returned to him, except that this would be a moment of truth. She could no longer deny the emotional upheaval he created in her, and with this last confrontation but a few hours previous, Lana found her heart returning time and again to think on him.

She gently eased through the front door, closing it silently behind her, crept past his office door which stood slightly ajar and tiptoed up the stairs. Having left her clothes from the previous day behind, stunned to find that he had arranged for one of his men to bring her some from her apartment, Lana at least had a good reason for returning to the Luthor ancestral mansion. They were neatly folded at the foot of the bed, with her delicate locket resting on top of the silken blouse, carefully placed just so to indicate an affectionate hand.

"I thought you'd come back for your things."

Lex's voice came softly from behind her, sending tendrils of awareness through her frame, and Lana turned, her lips gently forming an endearing smile. "I couldn't very well leave my necklace, Lex. Nell gave it to me years ago, and it's almost as precious as the meteor rock charm that I lost. I don't think she'd tolerate the loss of two pieces of jewelry that she'd given me." Her words held a lilting tease, hovering just beneath the surface in an attempt to create a lighter atmosphere.

He appeared morose, his hands in the pockets of his slacks; clothed in elusive black as always, eyes heavily lidded as he moved past her to the window, gazing into the night. His profile was softened by the subtle light permeating the room, welcoming and gentle, but Lana could sense a disturbance deep in his soul. Her brow creased, and after a moment's pause, she stepped to his side, resting one hand upon his sleeve and, weakly, her forehead against the back of his knit shirt.

Tension resonated through his body, expressing itself through his tightly coiled movements as he inched forward, away from the cheek she rested against the solid muscles of his back. Her grip on his arm hardened and she pulled him from his thoughts, turning him around firmly. "Lex, you did the right thing. You made the right choice. Whatever happened in the past," she hesitated before continuing, "wasn't of your making. Your brief moment of being frozen in time did cost a girl her life, but you didn't do it deliberately, Lex. I know you better than that. In spite of the few rough patches shared in our friendship, you have always been constant. Unlike Clark."

The last two words were unexpected and hung in the air between them, suspended by her momentary gasp and the tightening of his jaw. Her hand slid from the muscles of his arm, but he reached and firmly pinned her in place, his fingers embraced in a delicate hold of her shoulders which burned through the thin fabric of her silken shirt to her flesh. He was tormented, his eyes revealing the weight of the world as he hissed between clenched teeth, "Lana, you could have died and it would have been by my hand. And nothing in the world would have saved you from that fate. My past is a deadly weapon wielded by my foes, and I can't place you in that danger any longer."

He had given much thought to this decision and the time had now come for the unmasking. His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he brushed a shimmering strand of hair behind her ear, causing her breath to catch in her throat. How he wanted to hold her, just embrace her, for the comfort and solace they both so desperately required.

But he couldn't.

"Lana, I'm going to leave Smallville this week. As much as I revile the very thought of yielding to my father's wishes, I'm going back to him. Not to that house, but out of Smallville, where my past can't do anymore damage to those I care about." Her lips parted in amazement and horror as he turned away from her, his shoes beginning a harsh cadence to the door, before she finally reacted. She was in front of him instantly, her hands instinctively grasping the front of his shirt in a movement not entirely planned as she whispered, "Lex, you can't leave. Not now, not after everything that's happened between us over the last few days. We need you here. Clark needs you even if he won't ever admit it."

Her luscious dark eyes lowered briefly before they raised in full understanding, her voice desperate as she murmured, "I need you. Lex, you yourself have said so many times that we make choices in this life of our own accord. I'm here, with you at this very moment, and I'm not running away. If you left, you would be running. For fear of your past and the harm it could bring, but you can't protect us forever. How often do I deal with that mentality coming from Clark. You have always been more than that to me. Encouraging and inspiring. You've believed in me, when no one else could, and I believe in you now. Don't do this, please."

She slowly withdrew her hands from the fabric of his shirt, only to lift one to his cheek, gently caressing down his jaw in a slowly pleading motion. His blue eyes darkened, closing in an effort to push away the emotions, before he finally inhaled an unsteadily deep breath and murmured, "Lana, you have no idea what could have happened. You've seen the damage that my alter-ego does to people, and I can't control him. He nearly overtook me tonight, and I almost allowed him that freedom."

"But Lex, you didn't. You pulled back, as I knew you could. I have in faith in you, and I always have, because you are better than you suppose. Your father only has the power to own you if you give it to him, and the same goes for Alexander. I understand the struggle you go through every time he takes over. I know how it feels, because Isobel is a more powerful force than I could ever imagine." The sharpness of his gaze was piercing as he stated, "Lana, it wasn't my own strength that drew me back from that precipice. It was your voice that soothed my fury and kept me from committing an act from which I could not have escaped. I would rather die than risk you again."

"Lex, that isn't your choice to make. Just as Clark can't keep me from life, neither can you, but I do know this. I want you by my side. Why do you think I keep returning to Smallville? It has nothing to do with the shops or the memories or even Clark Kent, but it's you. It's always been you. You've been a guiding force in my life from the time I was sixteen and without you my existence would be bleak and pointless. Please."

She slid closer to him, her fingertips moving along his cheekbone in subtly seductive movements, and his breathing began to quicken. She wanted him to remain; with all his faults and dangers, she still chose him, and now of her own free will. He had stepped back from her so many times past, giving Clark a chance that he never took, and even when the road was clear, he never pushed beyond what she was willing to give. Now, she was asking him, and he realized deep inside that he could not refuse her. Not this, not anything, and if they were ever to be parted it could not be of his choosing, but hers.

"I'll stay, but now you know the risks of befriending me in even the smallest degree. You can make your own choices about time spent in my company, and whatever your decision, I'll abide by it." His words were brutally honest, but the tiniest hint of a smile brushed her lips and she leaned in closer, emotional uncertainty dissipated. Doubt no longer lingered in the back of her mind as she allowed her fingertips to slide up his muscular chest, coming to rest behind his neck. She met his gaze directly, hiding no longer an option, even if it had been desired. Leaning into him, her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "Lex, I choose you."

"Lana," her name barely escaped his lips before she leaned up, allowing her lips to lightly touch his, delicate in her desire. He continued to hesitate, until she tightened her hold around his neck, drawing herself up full length against him, every inch of her slender form pressing into his body. Erotic desire flowed hard and hot through his veins, and his response to her tender kiss was swift. He gently touched her wrists where they locked behind his neck, than trailed his fingertips down her arms, and than to her sides, where he finally clasped her slender waist, embracing her tighter. He allowed the fire to blaze and he kissed her this time, the pressure building as he slowly relinquished his emotional control.

The taste and sensation of her in his arms and her ready response as he caressed his lips across her mouth, than to her delicately bruised jaw and finally to her neck sent his emotions into a tailspin of hunger. He kissed her again, firm and passionate, and almost without warning, they were no longer standing in the midst of her former bedroom, but lay upon the bed, his body heavy across hers. Lana experienced no fear, only eager anticipation, as his fingertips caressed their way across her open collar, delicately fingering the buttons, before undoing the top three, replacing the touch of his hand with his lips, inches below her collarbone, sending exquisite heat singing through her form.

Their breath combined as Lex once again kissed her willingly parted lips, her fingers moving across the bareness of his head, reveling in the sensation of his skin. How long he had awaited this moment, he did not know, but as he neared the point of no return, a niggling doubt kept pushing against the back of his mind. Lana was pure, innocent, and not yet corrupted by the world. He could not bring her to this level. She wanted him, that much he never doubted, but he also knew that should she yield and they join together in this most sacredly intimate act, that she would never be the same again. Something precious would be lost, and even as her hands began sliding beneath his shirt, her body arching into his touch, and her lips to caress and seek the sweetness of his own, Lex began easing away from her, struggling to tamp down on the emotions that begged him to continue. He had corrupted a young girl once before, and he could not repeat the past. Gently pulling away, he inhaled a deep breath, than drew her upwards from the bed.

She was irrevocably disheveled, her dark hair hung in wild tendrils across her shoulders, clothing mussed from their embrace, and lips slightly swollen from his impassioned touch. She looked thoroughly kissed, and her eyes sought his, attempting to understand his reluctance. He could not meet her gaze for the briefest moment, ushering his desires back into non-existence, at least for a time, and than he raised his head and looked on her squarely. A light entered her gaze, almost a gratefulness that illuminated his soul and helped him realize that in this at least, he could claim innocence of wrongdoing. He tenderly straightened her shirt, smoothing the shoulders, and resting his fingertips delicately against the soft skin of her neck. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal, and she lifted a hand to his cheek, her thumb moving in soothing circles across his skin.

"Thank you, Lex."

It was all that needed to be said, and she settled into his ready embrace. They sat there, minutes slowly passing as the night deepened. She drifted into repose and he finally released a relieved sigh into the steaming air of the bedroom. Her trust in him was still complete, and as he laid her sweetly slumbering form back onto the coverlet, nudging a blanket across her contented body, his pleasure could not be dampened. Their friendship had altered during these last few days, and the sensuality of the moments before could not diminish the honest respect he held for her.

He would go slowly, never taking more than she was willing to give. The visions were gone now, melting into the wind, driven north with the warmth of Lana's touch and the forgiveness of her smile. He would sleep in peace.

**The End**


End file.
